War of Light
Soon afterward, Kyle learned the truth about Parallax, and Ganthet sent Kyle to reclaim his body while he moved to separate Parallax from Hal. At the same time, Parallax was gaining control over the Spectre, and he disintegrated Black Hand's right hand after he tried to steal an old power ring Hal had left with his old friend Green Arrow. Soon, the Spectre revealed Parallax's presence to Hal, who suppressed both minds, while Kyle Rayner told what he had discovered to Green Arrow. Sinestro then attacked Kyle and Green Arrow, to prevent them from informing the other heroes of Earth as Parallax planned to destroy the planet. However, Parallax's revelation was his undoing. Now that he was aware of Parallax, Jordan, with the Spectre's help, separated himself from Parallax, and was restored to life by Ganthet. After driving off Sinestro, Hal, Kyle, John, Guy, and Kilowog defeated Parallax and reimprisoned him in the Central Battery. Deciding that it was time, Ganthet aged the Guardians to adulthood and set about restoring the Green Lantern Corps. At the same time, Black Hand and Hector Hammond were experimented on by the Kroloteans, an alien race which tried to accelerate evolution. The Kroloteans gave Hand the ability to absorb the lifeforce of others to restore his severed hand, while Hammond's ability to speak was restored. Sinestro, however, bided his time and waited. Sinestro Corps War Following the Infinte Crisis, the multiverse was reborn, and the Anti-Monitor with it. On Qward, Sinestro and the Anti-Monitor worked to build the Sinestro Corps, a force which would bring order to the universe by instilling fear. At the same time, the Cyborg Superman, now Grandmaster of the Manhunter Cult, learned of the multiverse. He was captured following Biot's destruction, and interrogated by the Guardians. Ganthet and another Guardian, Sayd, believed that the Blackest Night was coming to pass, but the Guardians exiled them from the Council. Kyle, who had been rebonded with Ion, was captured, separated from Ion, and made a host for Parallax. Hal Jordan and his fellow Earth Lanterns, John Stewart and Guy Gardner, went to Qward to rescue him, but were forced to leave with Ion. Knowing the prophecy, Sinestro allied with Ranx and the Children of the White Lobe, launched an attack on Mogo under his lieutenant Arkillo. Kilowog lead a counter-force, including a rookie Sodam Yat. Succumbing to fear, the Guardians rewrote the Book of Oa and authorized the Green Lanterns to use lethal force against the Sinestro Corps, which had been Sinestro's goal all along. Informed of their new abilities, a number of Green Lanterns began slaughtering the panicking Sinestro Corps, while Sodam Yat managed to destroy Ranx. The Sinestro Corps targeted Earth, but Jordan was able to free Rayner, and Parallax was imprisoned in the batteries of the Earth Lanterns by Ganthet and Sayd. The two told the Lanterns of the Blackest Night, then departed. During the battle, the Anti-Monitor was challenged by the Guardians, but he managed to burn one of the Guardians during their battle. He was injured when Stewart and Gardner threw Warworld, carrying the Qwardian Central Power Battery, on the Anti-Monitor, who was caught in the explosion. Superboy-Prime then betrayed the Anti-Monitor, and threw him across the universe. After the battle of Earth, Ganthet and Sayd decided to form the Blue Lantern Corps, which would aid the Green Lanterns by harnessing the blue light of hope. The Anti-Monitor landed on an unknown planet in Sector 666, where he was contained by an unknown force and placed with a Black Central Power Battery. Rise of the Lantern Corps Following the end of the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians, under the leadership of the increasingly militant Scarred Guardian, began to take steps they deemed necessary to prevent the Blackest Night. They extended the lethal force authorization to be used against all enemies of the Green Lantern Corps. Additionally, the Guardians established the Alpha Lantern Corps, an internal affairs force which would investigate the Green Lanterns. Although the Guardians said that those who accepted would have to leave behind their former lives and accept technological modifications to mainline them to the Book of Oa, they did not reveal the extent of their transformation: the Alpha Lanterns were modified to have aspects of the Manhunters, and their emotions were completely supressed or stripped. Their first action was to expel Laira of Jayd over her murder of Amon Sur. Unknown to the other Guardians, the Scarred Guardian had been corrupted by the Anti-Monitor's touch, and was now seeking to join the power behind the Black to bring about the Blackest Night. To that end, she assigned Ash to locate the Anti-Monitor's corpse, and Saarek to commune with the Anti-Monitor's spirit. At the same time, Qwardian rings continued to seek out new bearers. One of these was Mongul II, the son of the Mongul who destroyed Coast City. He decided to take advantage of the power vacuum following the imprisoning of Sinestro and Parallax, and began a campaign to take control of the Sinestro Corps. Aware of the rings, the Guardians dispatched a team under Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner to send the rings to Oa. Kyle and Guy's team encounter Mongul on Ater Clementia, the homeworld of the Black Mercies, a type of plant Mongul I had used on Superman years earlier. Mongul underestimated the Green Lanterns, and was partially digested by Mother Mercy, the mother of the Black Mercies. Unknown to the Lanterns, Mongul fled, raiding the ship of newlywed couple Kered and Miri Riam, where he killed Kered. Meanwhile, other Sinestros were attempting to spread fear by targeting the Lanterns families. Guy, Kyle, and Soranik Natu helped to neutralize the Quintet, a group of Sinestro Corps siblings attacking other families of Green Lanterns. At the same time, Rayner and Natu, who were growing closer, were drawn into KT21, Matoo and Amnee Pree's search for the Sinestro Kryb, who was murdering Green Lanterns and kidnapping their children. In the run up to the event known as the Final Crisis, Black Hand was being transported to another facility when he experienced a sudden power surge. In an explosion, Hand was transported to the unknown planet in Sector 666, where he soon met the power behind the Black Battery. Sins of the Star Sapphires Following an encounter with Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Jordan's new lover Jillian Pearlman, the Zamarons had realized that the Star Sapphire was too unstable for the host to control. Deciding to take a page from the Book of Oa, the Zamarons began splitting the crystals into Rings and Power Batteries to lessen the effect of control. The Guardians had been observing this for some time, and decided to take a diplomatic approach. The Scarred Guardian, however, was part of the mission, and made a diplomatic solution impossible. The Zamaron mission failure, coupled with the increasing attacks on Lantern families, allowed the Scarred Guardian to pass a new law to the Book of Oa, forbiding romantic relationships between members of the Green Lantern Corps. The search for Kryb came to a head in Sector 1111, where Rayner's team located Kryb after murdering the Green Lanterns of the sector at their Sector House, and taking their child. Amnee was able to get the child out of Kryb's posession, but exposed her own pregnancy to Kryb. The other Lanterns made an assault on Kryb, but the Sector House began to fall into the gravity of the planet. Seeing the late Lantern's body burn, an enraged Kyle Rayner unleashed a violet physical assault on Kryb. As his fellow Lanterns tried to restrain him, Kryb exposed the Lanterns to her own form of "breast milk", which contained controlling properties that made those exposed subservient to Kryb's will. Unaware of what had happened to them, Amnee went to rescue her husband and fellow Lanterns. Kryb prolonged the battle long enough to cause Amnee to go into labor, then used the Lanterns to restrain Amnee while Kryb performed a ceasarian section. However, Kyle Rayner was able to break free of Kryb's control, and purge the remaining mind control toxin from his fellow Lanterns. Kyle and KT21 dealt with Kryb while Matoo and Soranik helped Amnee through her labor. Meanwhile, Miri Riam had nearly committed suicide over her grief. The love she felt for Kered attracted a Star Sapphire Ring, which offered to help fill the hole in her heart. Miri accepted, and travelled to Zamaron, where she was inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps. While on patrol, Miri learned of Kryb threatening Matoo and Amnee's love, and hurried to the planet. Her assistance helped to defeat Kryb, just as the Lanterns learned of the new romantic relationship prohibition. Fearful for her child, KT21 tried to execute Kryb on the spot, but Kryb killed her, though she was restrained by Kyle and finally encased in crystal by Miri. Miri announced that she was taking Kryb to Zamaron. Kyle and Soranik did not believe that this could work, as both had their doubts on love. Miri had them look inside her crystal to see their hearts desire, and they saw each other. Kyle left the decision with the Prees, who had decided to resign because of the new law, and chose to let Miri take Kryb. The Guardians were displeased with Kyle's actions, but they soon had other problems: within hours of the law's announcement, dozens of Green Lantern couples resigned in protest. Rage of the Red Lanterns But the Guardians had left a loose end untended. On Ysmault, Atrocitus burned with rage over the massacre of Sector 666 and his reimprisonment by Sinestro. Atrocitus finally gave into his rage, tapping into the red light of rage of the emotional spectrum. Freeing himself and forging a Red Power Battery, Atrocitus used the battery to kill the other four Inversions, using their blood to form a Red Lantern Central Power Battery and Red Power Rings. Atrocitus began sending rings across the universe, one of which made its way to Laira. Once they were ready, the Red Lantern Corps launched an attack on the Green Lanterns transferring Sinestro to his execution on Korugar. They actually ended up ambushing the Sinestro Corps as well, who had been informed of Sinestro's transfer by the Scarred Guardian. Sinestro was captured, and many members of the Sinestro Corps were killed, while the Green Lanterns were left to die. Fortunately, they were saved by Saint Walker, the first of the Blue Lantern Corps, who had been dispatched to bring Sinestro and Hal Jordan to Ganthet. Taking Jordan to Odym, Saint Walker and Jordan observed the induction of Warth into the Blue Lantern Corps. Ganthet convinced Hal to help the Blue Lanterns rescue Sinestro, saying that both Hal and Sinestro would play a major role in the Blackest Night. Travelling to Ysmault, Hal and the Blue Lanterns were attacked by the Red Lanterns, with the battle soon becoming a three way fight between the Hal and the Blue Lanterns, the Red Lanterns, and the Sinestro Corps, who had come to rescue Sinestro. During the battle, Hal Jordan managed to get through to Laira, getting her to see past her rage. Unfortunately, Sinestro then killed Laira, mocking Jordan for losing another one. In a rage, Jordan assaulted Sinestro, trying to kill him. His anger summoned forth a Red Power Ring, which attached itself to Jordan, making him a Red Lantern. Trying to fight off the influence of the Red Ring, Hal Jordan attacked the Blue Lanterns and nearly killed Sinestro. Atrocitus then revealed the weakness of the blue light: it need the green light of willpower to make it work, and since Jordan's ring was inactive, the Blue Lanterns were effectively neutralized. Saint Walker then placed a Blue Power Ring on Jordan, which purged the rage from his body, restarted the blood replication, and assumed his heart functions, destroying the Red Power Ring. However, it also turned Jordan into a composite Blue/Green Lantern hybrid, something which also shocked Saint Walker. Meanwhile, on Earth, Carol Ferris was inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps, whether willingly or not is unknown. In the chaos, Atrocitus fled to the other side of Ysmault, where he attempted to locate where the Blue Lantern Corps was located. Sinestro and his corps retreated to Qward, where Sinestro activated an ancillary Qwardian Central Battery, built in the event the Central Battery used in the Earth invasion was destroyed. Sinestro was also fully informed of Mongul's coup attempts and summoning of the Sinestro Corps to the planet Daxam. He dispatched his loyalists to rescue the female Sinestro Corps members on Zamaron, then meet on the darkside of Daxam's moon, while Sinestro went to investigate his daughter. Avarice of the Orange Lanterns With the Guardians and the Zamarons preoccupied with the other Lantern Corps, the Controllers were allowed complete freedom of movement from the only two groups which would stop their agenda. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Controllers decided that they needed a power source similar to Green Lantern Central Power Battery, and agreed to seek out the orange light of avarice. Their search lead them to the temple on Okaara, where they attempted to seize the Orange Lantern. However, Agent Orange unleashed his Lanterns on the Controllers, killing them. Believing that the Guardians had sent the Controllers and incensed over the constant incursions into the Vega system in recent years, Larfleeze decided to send the Guardians a message. Shortly after this, the Green Lantern Stel was pursuing a member of the Sinestro Corps into the Vega System, where Larfleeze sent Blume to kill the Sinestro and brand Stel. Returning to Odym, Hal Jordan discovered that he was unable to remove the Blue ring. Meeting with Ganthet and Sayd, Hal told them he wasn't becoming a Blue Lantern and wanted the ring off. Ganthet explained that he never intended to offer Hal a Blue ring, but wanted Hal to lead the Blue Lantern Corps as a Green Lantern, with his Green ring allowing the Blue rings to work. Ganthet also explained that if Hal wished to remove the Blue ring, he needed to use it, and hope for something. Unable to get any help, Hal departed, while Ganthet instructed Walker and Warth to continue recruitment and begin a search to locate the Indigo Tribe, who had harnessed the indigo light of compassion. The fall of Daxam and the Riot on Oa Heading to Daxam, Mongul managed to conquer the planet by himself, sending out an emergency beacon to all Sinestro Corps members to come to Daxam. Once a number of them arrived, Mongul announced that the Sinestro Corps would hereafter serve him, and only him. Arkillo, disdainful of Mongul's arrogance, challenged to single combat for leadership of the Corps. Although Arkillo dominated most of the battle, Mongul triumphed, ripping out Arkillo's tongue, leaving him to be "seen but not heard", a perfect reminder of his power. Sodam Yat's parents, knowing their son was a Green Lantern, sent his mother in the ship of a childhood friend Tessog, an alien who was murdered out Daxamite xenophobia. Yat, who had overcoming brainwashing his parents instilled to view Tessog as an enemy, was perfectly willing to let his world rot, only agreeing when he forced his mother thank Tessog's memory. On Oa, Vice, one of the Red Lanterns, was captured and brought to the sciencells. Scar, knowing that this was a perfect opportunity to cut Oa in half, released him from his restraints and set him loose in the sciencells, which was housing dozens of captured Sinestro Corps members and Qwardian power rings captured by the Green Lanterns in recent months. Blackest Night | Issues = • • • • • }} • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • }} • • • }} • • • }} • • • }} • • • • • }} • • • • • • • • }} | Vehicles = | Items = Power Batteries | Weapons = Power Rings | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = *Green Lantern: Rebirth *Sinestro Corps War *Blackest Night | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wars